


Someone in Some Future Time Will Think of Us

by spitshineboi



Category: Amazons - Fandom, Antiope - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Their Trojan War, not the one you've heard about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitshineboi/pseuds/spitshineboi
Summary: The Amazons' Trojan War. Definitely NOT the one you've heard about!





	Someone in Some Future Time Will Think of Us

Antiope sat on horseback on the Scamander plain looking over the battlements of Troy. The gates were massive but they opened inward. Pushing from the outside might be able to open them, that is IF they weren't closed fast enough or IF the crossbar wasn't dropped into place fast enough. She noted that the height of the walls could be assailed via ladders and the guard towers were rather far apart but stout and of good make. She could easily see guards on the parapets or at least their spears. However, she couldn't see any archers or slingers but that certainly didn't mean they weren't there. She'd make sure they were there. By Tartarus, she'd make sure there were more archers and slingers than spearmen any day. Of course, Greeks would say that was a waste of money but that was the Greeks. She wasn't sure how the Trojans felt about them but assumed it was the same.

She took a moment to focus on those surrounding her, all five of her ypolochagos: Penthesilea (cavalry or hippeis), Phillipus (Hoplite non-phalanx), Orana (archers, toxotai, and slingers, sfendonitai), Artemis (javelineers, akontistai, and light infantry, thoratikai), and finally Menalippe (phalanx). With them were their seconds, scouts, Hippolyta and her queen's guard and others she was sure. All out on horses following her around like baby chicks and ducks peeping and quacking their questions and suggestions. Not that these questions weren't good ones, they just struck Antiope like extra cabbage; useful but malodorous. Though by Hera's tits she'd NEVER say this to her sister. The thought made her shiver. By Zeus this group was vociferous. Would they ever be quiet?

Eventually they all made it back to her command tent where they sat around tables chattering like magpies about who should stand where if the wind was coming off the Aegean like a trumpet versus like an ox. This was getting out of hand. She sighed and stared at the table a minute longer and finally yelled "Enough!" Well trained, her little birds shut up instantly.

Except for her untrained bird and sister, that is. "Well?" Hippolyta asked.

"We are going to use the goat track the scouts found for the acropolis." Antiope replied. She looked at the two scouts there and picked one "You need to get back there with a phalanx, toxotai, akrontostai, and hoplites." She turned to her ypolochagoi and said "Set this up. I need good sneaky fighters. Phillipus, I'd like you to lead this. Leave as soon as you are able as I will have to coordinate the timing of the battle from it."

She looked to the rest of her ypolochagoi, "We will use phalanxes tomorrow supported by all. Penthesilea, you and the hippeis will take the lower city. Try not to burn it all. Let as many escape as you can. Let's keep those gates open as long as possible." She stood. "We leave three hours before dawn, so get the fighters here ready and get some rest yourselves. Sorry Phillipus, no rest for you tonight." She watched her sister and ypolochagoi leave the tent and stopped the one scout she hadn't sent back. "Do you have a little bit of time?" she asked.  
The scout looked a little stunned but said yes.

So, Antiope asked. "What's your name?"

"Polydora," the scout answered.

"I learned some time ago to just be direct… Will you spend the night with me?" As Antiope asked the question she started to remove her armor and place it on the armor stand. She didn't hear an answer but, once down to her strophion and perizoma she turned to look back to Polydora who was standing naked next to the table, smiling. Antiope took in the long dark red hair, the glorious green eyes, and the milk white skin and smiled.

"Anything you wish Strategos," Polydora answered staring at Antiope's long golden hair, sea blue eyes, and sun touched skin.

"Here I am Antiope," she answered, holding out her hand. Polydora took it and they walked into the bed chamber area of Antiope's tent where Antiope stripped off her underwear. She reached out to Polydora and said "I want you" as she kissed her lightly on the lips. The kiss became more heated as they went to Antiope's bed and soon cries of "Nai" (yes) could be heard coming from the tent. Antiope's aide, Phoebe noted this and prepared extra food for akratismos before going to bed herself.

Early the next morning, as Antiope prepared to leave, she turned to Phoebe and said "Ask her back again tonight please?"

Phoebe relayed this information some hours later to a flabbergasted scout.

[][][][][]

It was about four in the morning when Penthesilea's hippeis attacked the outer city and, as requested they started herding people to the gate. She was able to use chariots as the Scamander was exceedingly flat and two and four horse vehicles swept the plain along with the mounted soldiers. As Antiope hoped the gates remained open as townsfolk appeared and desperately tried to get into the city with their families and chattel and, in some cases, carts filled with their goods. The carts made Antiope smile as she sent off seven full phalanxes with orders to arrive as the carts just got inside the gates. 

As usual, Menalippe's phalanxes were crack troops running to the city walls to form their phalanxes and, especially at the gates, fiendishly screaming spróxte! (push) as they pushed harder and harder to keep those gates open. Antiope made her way to the front of the main phalanx to stand by Menalippe's side and fight with her as she precisely fought and pushed away those Trojan hoplites who made their way into the phalanxes maw. The light infantry brought up numerous ladders and started scaling the walls while javelineers, slingers, and archers sent wave after wave of their lethal weapons down on the Trojan defenders. Menalippe was as precise as Antiope's orders and, after hours of fighting and pushing, they broke their way into the enclosed city of Troy assisted by all the other troops. It was a rout. 

Once inside the fighting was vicious with every foot fought for hard by both the Trojans and Amazons. Foot-by-foot the Amazon hoplites, the akontistai, the toxotai, sfendonitai, and thoratikai took the field. It was bloody with many deaths on both sides. While this was happening the most interesting thing about this whole battle started to happen. Hundreds and hundreds of women made their way to the Amazons, soldier and ypolochagoi alike, begging to join their forces. If it had only been a few it would have just been something to note but it was hundreds of women and girls. Special training areas were set up for these women and they were all taken, whether highborn or lowborn, free or slave, and given tents, basic weapons, and basic armor as well as simple kits to keep them warm and safe while their training began.

The day's fighting was hard and long but eventually coming to an end with the complete capture of the inner city. All that was left was the acropolis, filled with thousands of soldiers, their families, the temples and the royal residence. All hard and difficult to take. But that was for tomorrow.

[][][][][]

That evening, after washing and having her usual after battle meetings, Antiope looked at the smiling Polydora, smiled, and stated "Tonight I plan on eating you to my and your complete satisfaction." After which she worked long and hard to make her statement a fact.

The next morning, she asked Phoebe to see if Polydora would spend another night as she armed up again.

[][][][][]

Just after dawn the next day the barrage started again with arrows, stones, and javelins being shot, thrown, and lofted into the acropolis by the Amazon warriors specifically harassing the defenders of the acropolis walls. This fusillade proved very useful taking out any number of enemy warriors prior to actually hitting them balls to the walls. 

Menalippe's phalanx, called the Black Mare squadron, after her, stood in readiness in front of the main gate for most of the day. A couple of hours before sunset they advanced on the main gate yelling "Spróxte!" over and over again as they pushed again and again on the gate itself. Antiope made her way up to Menalippe and helped as best as she could. The timing should be right so she gave the verbal command which started the horns and drums hammering out the signals. Then the ladders were put up and the light infantry went over the top yelling their war cries. Antiope went up and over with them, a sagaris in one hand and her xiphos in the other, screaming her war cry just as loud as any other Amazon. If all was right, and she assumed that it was, Phillipus and her Amazons should be attacking the ill protected back of the acropolis at the exact same moment.

Just then the gate started to shudder and buckle from the push of the phalanx and, as Antiope watched, the gate was torn from the wall itself. Menalippe led her phalanx through the hole and into the streets of the acropolis itself where all semblance of the phalanx disappeared as they all joined the fray and started to gut the city. Again, hundreds of women threw themselves on the mercy of the Amazons and each and every one was spared and sent to the new training area out in front of the city.

The fighting lasted long into the night with the acropolis set aflame and looting in full swing. Tons of treasure was brought to Hippolyta and the Amazon treasury including ingots of both gold and silver, massive ingots of bronze, armor, weapons, gold and silver plate, tapestries, statuary, canvas, cannabis, silk cloth, cotton cloth, fine linen cloth, and lots of good wine. Hippolyta had fought hard and had been with Antiope as she killed the king and then given Hippolyta the crown.

It wasn't until early morning that Antiope returned to her tent, washed, and went to her bed. She found Polydora in bed waiting for her and Antiope took her hard that night, very hard. She woke in the morning with a smile on her face and sent Polydora away with a new shield, bow, and two javelins, and wishing her a good life.

With so many new recruits and so much to do the Amazons decided to make their winter camp there at Troy. They decided who should be the next king and set to work making his home safe and un-willing to fight over petty manners. They created the peaceful society they had tried to create before the wars and it felt good to see it begin to work. Training went well and they soon had new recruits that were being drummed into various outfits as line soldiers. It was an excellent start to the new year's campaign.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my little jaunt into a different Trojan War. I figured that someone needed to slap those Trojans and turn them into standup individuals prior to the Greeks coming and tearing them apart again.
> 
>  
> 
> Some definitions:
> 
> Nai --- yes  
> Spróxte --- push  
> Toxotai --- archers  
> Sfendonitai --- slingers  
> Akontistai --- javelineers  
> Thoratikai --- light infantry


End file.
